Lieber Sauron, deine Nazguls
by feanen
Summary: Alles, was Tolkien uns von den MordorTypen verschwiegen hat: Saurons Kontaktlinse und anderes. Kap. 1 bis 4 oneshots, ab Kap. 5 zusammenhängende Story
1. Das Geschenk

Hier kommt eine kleine, sinnlose Geschichte, die aus reiner Langeweile und genereller Unlust entstand. Es ist eigentlich noch nicht mal das Papier, oder bessergesagt die KBs wert.... Na ja, seht selbst:  
  
  
  
Lieber Sauron!  
  
Vielen Dank für die Flasche Whiskey zu meinem Geburtstag. An sich trinke ich je wenig, wie du weißt, aber an so einem Tag kann man sich schon mal ein Gläschen gönnen. Gerade habe ich es getrunken und es schmeckt wirklich sehr gut. Ich glaube, ich werde mir noch ein weiteres Glas genehmigen. Wenn ich Gälschen shreibe, mein ich natürlich ein richtiges Glas, wo waß reingeht. Wie ichx scho sagte, der Whiskey is whriklich, wirklikh guht, abers mna wird nich besofn, besoffne wlollte ixs schreibne. M Kpfo is noch ganz klahr un ix kann one weitheres noch ne Gläschn vertragne. Grade hbae ich es getrnuken und ich will weiterschreibn, nru ein wnegi müd bni ixß. Vrezeih ihc bni wkrdgrl wirkl richtigk müde ich aber uhirfqjoönd jeqro3ooi 993iuofjv kk  
  
Also, die Rechtschreibfehler waren jetzt absichtlich. Nicht, dass so ein Dorsch auf die Idee kommt zu sagen, ich würde eine schwere Legasthenie haben. Aber eine klitzekleine Rewiev könntet ihr doch vielleicht freundlicherweise abgeben. Auch wenn der Text...na ja...war. 


	2. Der Betriebsunfall

Der Betriebsunfall  
  
Die Nazguls stiegen fluchend aus dem Flussbett. So ein Mist! Mein Bad ist doch erst in 500 Jahren wieder fällig. Jetzt müssen wir alle wieder zur Verstaubungskur nach Minas Morgul! Na toll, Sauron wird aus dem Häuschen sein, wenn er erfährt, dass wir es vergeigt haben!, fügte ein anderer sarkastisch hinzu. Ja, genau! Blöde Elben, jetzt können wir das mit dem Ring wohl erst mal knicken. Zumal unsere Pferde auch noch den Geist aufgegeben haben.  
  
Die Nazguls beschlossen erst mal einen Liter Whiskey zur Beruhigung ihrer Nerven zu trinken. Durch den Alkohol wieder halbwegs stabilisiert, fanden sie diesen schweren Betriebsunfall gar nicht mehr so schlimm und beschlossen erst mal ne Weile Urlaub zu nehmen und Sauron nur einen Brief zu schreiben. Ist sowieso viel gesünder und außerdem, wer sieht so ein sowieso schon rotes Auge noch roter vor Wut?  
  
Einer fischte ein Blatt Papier und einen Bleistift aus seiner Tasche.  
  
Nach mehreren Stunden harter Arbeit hatten sie nichts Ablieferbares zustande gebracht. sie kamen überein, doch gleich in die Ferien zu fahren. Sauron würde von dem Betriebsunfall sowieso schon was mitgekriegt haben. Da war es besser für eine Weile abzutauchen und ihn etwas abkühlen zu lassen. Kann er das überhaupt? 


	3. Feucht Fröhliche Weihnachten

Weil ja bald Weihnachten ist, feiern die Nazguls auch mal Weihnachten. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Feucht - Fröhliche Weihnachten in Mordor  
  
Es war der 24. 12. Auch bei den Nazguls war eine Art Festtagstimmung aufgekommen. In ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum stand ein riesiges Fass Glühwein, das Sauron ihnen zur Feier des Tages freundlicherweise gestiftet hatte. Um eben dieses Fass saßen sie jetzt und tranken Glühwein....mit einem ordentlichen Schuss Rum, versteht sich.  
  
Nazgul4: Was feiern wir hier eigentlich noch mal?  
  
Nazgul 8: Keine Ahnung, die einzige Sache, die interessiert ist, dass wir hier was zu trinken haben. Der Rest interessiert doch nicht.  
  
Nazgul 4: Ich möchte es aber gerne wissen!  
  
Nazgul 3: Ich glaube, das ist ein Fest der Menschen. Aber keine Ahnung warum die das machen.  
  
Nazgul 9: Doch, ich weiß es! Es nennt sich Weihnachten.  
  
Nazgul 5: Und warum feiern sie dieses.......Weihnachten?  
  
Nazgul 1: Ihr Idioten! Das weiß doch jeder! Sie geben an diesem Tag ihren Kindern Geschenke, damit diese den Rest des Jahres nicht so rumquängeln.  
  
Da das Wort des Anführers Gesetz war und er neben bei immer Recht hatte, war die Diskussion um den Sinn von Weihnachten zuende.  
  
Nazgul 7: Kriegen wir denn auch Geschenke?  
  
Nazgul 2: Nein, du Dorsch! Wir sind doch schließlich keine Kinder mehr!  
  
Nazgul 6: Schade....  
  
Eine depressive Stille trat ein.  
  
Nazgul 1: Ich hab's! Wieso machen wir kein Wettsaufen!?  
  
Die anderen: Oh nö! Da gewinnst du doch sowieso wieder. Du hast doch eine Kampftrinkerausbildung in Russland gemacht!  
  
Nazgul 1: Jetzt meckert nicht rum! Schon vergessen, ich bin euer Boss! Und wir Nazguls sind eine absolutistische Gemeinschaft! Also tut gefälligst, was ich sage!  
  
Ein nicht genannt werden wollender Querulant: Hoffentlich fängt er jetzt nicht an, sich wie Louis XIV. von Frankreich zu benehmen.  
  
Also, gesagt, getan. Nach 2 Stunden war Saurons 100 Liter Fass bis auf dem letzten Tropfen leer und die Nazguls alle voll.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ So, das war's. Jetzt bitte eine Rewiev. Wenn die Nazguls sich bis Sylvester wieder erholt haben, dann feiern sie auch noch Sylvester! 


	4. Der Rechenschaftsbericht

Na toll, jetzt muss ich hier wieder den ganzen Kram machen, zu dem keiner Lust hat. Blöder Sauron. Dem Herren ist es ja nicht genug, dass er schon so ein überdimensoniales Kuckerchen hat, nein, er muss für seine Akten auch noch einen schriftlichen Bericht von dem haben, was bis zum Bruinen passiert ist. Weiß er doch sowieso schon..... Der Rest hat natürlich keine Lust was zu machen. Da kriegt Nazgul 1 den Auftrag von Seiner Flammlichkeit und der reicht den Auftrag an Nazgul 2 weiter! Natürlich hat der natürlich auch keinen Bock darauf. So ging es immer weiter und an mir blieb der ganze Mist dann hängen. Ich hasse es, Nazgul 9 und damit immer der letzte zu sein. Ich hasse das wirklich! Immer ist alles weg, wenn ich an die Reihe komme und die ganzen Drecksarbeiten muss ich auch erledigen! So, jetzt muss ich aber anfangen, sonst wird ich nicht rechtzeitig fertig.........und dann krieg ich erst von Nazgul 8, dann von Nazgul 7, Nazgul6, Nazgul5, Nazgul4, Nazgul3, Nazgul2, Nazgul1 und zu guter letzt vom Auge Ärger.  
  
Wo hab ich jetzt nur mein Wörterbuch für bürokratische dunkle Sprache gelassen?! Ah, da ist es!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tag 1:  
  
Haben vom Hauptstützpunkt Barad-dûr Mission aufgenommen. Sind bis zum Stützpunkt Nebelgebirge gekommen.  
  
Kosten (in Mordor$): 10 für Reinigung von Mänteln, 50 für Pferdefutter, 40 für Essen und 2, 50 für die Putzfrau auf dem Raststättenklo  
  
  
  
Tag 22  
  
Bestimmungsort erreicht. Objekt mit lebenden Anhängsel im Auenland nicht aufzufinden. Schließlich doch noch gefunden. Konnte uns aber in Bree durch eine Vortäuschung eines Umstandes abhängen.  
  
Kosten (in Mordor$): 50 für Pferdefutter, 40 für Essen, 20 für eine operative Entfernung eines überdimensionalen Splitters aus einem Pferdehuf (durch ein Bremsmanöver kam der da rein)  
  
  
  
Tag 35  
  
Haben es geschafft das Anhängsel ernsthaft zu verletzen. Verlust: 9 Mäntel durch Brandanschlag von Seiten eines Waldläufers, der anscheinend kein ordentliches Shampoo besitzt.  
  
Kosten (in Mordor$): 999 für 9 neue Mäntel, 50 für Pferdefutter, 40 für Essen  
  
  
  
Tag 37  
  
Haben Elb verfolgt, der das Anhängsel retten wollte. Haben leider Vollbad im Bruinen genommen. Wichtiger Gegenstand entkommen. Verluste: 9 Pferde, 9 Mäntel, 9 Schwerter, 9 Körperhüllen.  
  
Rückkehr zum Hauptstützpunkt zwecks Regenerierung.  
  
  
  
Ja, auch Nazguls haben Probleme. Die aktuelle gesetzliche Lage erfordert es, eine Review zu hinterlassen! 


	5. Wie die Nazguls zu Namen kamen

Ja, ich habe den Vorschlag bekommen, dass die Nazguls eigentlich Namen haben sollten. Ich habe mal mein krankes Hirn etwas angestrengt und das ist dabei herausgekommen:  
  
  
  
  
  
Wie die Nazguls zu Namen kamen  
  
  
  
Sauron, oder bessergesagt sein überdimensionales Kuckerchen, saß zwischen den Turmspitzen seines Sperrholzturmes Barad - dur, welchen er erst kürzlich aus der Konkursmasse eines gewissen Morgoth preisgünstig erworben hatte. Neben ihm stand sein Minister für Unterwerfung von Völkern Vodelborscht, der ihm gerade den letzten Jahresbericht vorlas.  
  
"Sehr gut, Vodelborscht, du hast wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Was ist mit den 9 bekehrten Menschenkönigen?"  
  
"Die sind gerade zur Gehirnwäsche abtransportiert worden, Eure Boshaftigkeit. Aber habt Ihr schon mal überlegt, dass sie jetzt auch neue Namen bräuchten, wo Ihr sie schon in die Nazguls umfunktionieren wollt?"  
  
Sauron tat das, was er immer tat, wenn er sein nicht mehr vorhandenes Gehirn anstrengte , er ruckelte an seiner rot - orangen Kontaktlinse herum (seine normale Augenfarbe war rosa - pink und Sauron war es erstens peinlich so herumzulaufen und zweitens hätte es seinem Ansehen als dunkler und furchterregender Herrscher doch ziemlich geschadet).  
  
Luzifazius, dessen ehrenvolle Aufgabe es war, mithilfe eines überdimensionalen Brotschiebers Vögel und sonstiges fliegendes Getier davon abzuhalten, sich auf Saurons Kuckerchen zu erleichtern, mischte sich ein: "Also, ich hätte da einen guten Namen! Wie wär's mit Brigitte?"  
  
Sauron und Vodelborscht sagten zur gleichen Zeit: "Quatsch!"  
  
Dann fuhr der Minister fort: " Wir brauchen ordentliche Namen. Nicht welche, wo alle sich erst mal halb schrottlachen, wenn die Nazguls ihren Perso vorzeigen!"  
  
Luzifazius stellte sich in die Ecke, soweit das auf der engen Turmspitze möglich war, und schmollte.  
  
Nach einer kleinen Pause holte Vodelborscht ein dickes Buch mit dem Titel "Namen, die die Welt nicht braucht" heraus und sagte: "Eure Nachdenklichkeit, ich könnte Euch eine Liste mit Namen machen. Das würde euch aber etwas kosten, so etwas 20 Mordor $, ich hab ja schließlich auch was anderes zu tun."  
  
"Nö, du bist mir zu teuer," sagte Sauron, " da mach ich das lieber selbst."  
  
"Ja, es wird halt alles teurer..........Man könnte Eure Aussage auch missverstehen."  
  
"Hmmm, stimmt schon, "meinte Sauron, "aber dann wärst du wieder direkt billig!" antwortete Sauron schlagfertig, während er sich seiner Lektüre zuwandte.  
  
Nach mehreren Stunden hatte Sauron endlich eine Liste mit neun Namen, die er recht passabel fand:  
  
Nazgul 1: Schorschbert  
  
Nazgul 2: Teufelslieb  
  
Nazgul 3: Hans - Eberhardt  
  
Nazgul 4: Sepphubert  
  
Nazgul 5: Nostradamus  
  
Nazgul 6: Judas  
  
Nazgul 7: @mund  
  
Nazgul 8: Heinz - Hasso  
  
Nazgul 9: Waldibert  
  
So, ich hoffe euch hats gefallen. Also eine Review bitte! 


	6. Aller Anfang ist schwer

Ist ja, schön, dass es euch gefällt! Danke für die Reviews! Hier kommt ein weiterer Erguss aus meinem kranken Hirn!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Aller Anfang ist schwer!  
  
  
  
In einem Raum vom schiefen Sperrholzturm Barad-dur von Mordor saßen 9 Nazgul, die in lange, schwarze Mäntel gehüllt waren. Sie saßen hier, weil sie noch umgeschult werden mussten. Die A- Karte bei der ganzen Sache hatte Luzifazius gezogen, denn er musste sie unterrichten.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Luzifazius wollte in seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde eigentlich mit der Geschichte Mordors anfangen. Daraus sollte aber so schnell nichts werden............  
  
"Wieso müssen wir eigentlich diese Mäntel tragen?! Ich komm mir voll so wie ein Deprityp vor!! Und außerdem, mein Name ist voll blöd!" meckerte Teufelslieb verstimmt.  
  
"Genau," stimmte @mund zu, "der Mantel macht so dick! Ich komm mir wie eine aufgequollene Presswurst vor!"  
  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel war vom Rest zu hören.  
  
Luzifazius raufte sich seine zwanzig Haare. Dann sagte er: "Für Beschwerden ist Vodelborscht zuständig."  
  
Jetzt endlich ließen ihn seine Schüler endlich fortfahren: "Also noch mal, Morgoth hatte da also Krach mit Manwe und........."  
  
Luzifazius wurde schon wieder unterbrochen: " Hey Luzi! Warum sitzen wir eigentlich hier? Wir sollen doch nur Leute erschrecken und so weiter. Dafür braucht man doch keine akademische Ausbildung, sondern nur etwas praktische Schulung," sagte Hans - Eberhardt.  
  
"Und außerdem benutzt man keine Füllwörter wie 'also', deine rhetorischen Fähigkeiten sind total schlecht! Und so was will unser Lehrer sein!" fügte Nostradamus hinzu.  
  
"Kann mir einer mal sagen, wer, bei den Valar, Morgoth ist?" fragte Waldibert.  
  
Luzifazius murmelte zu sich selbst: "Ganz ruhig, Luzifazius, bloß nicht aufregen......denk an dein Herz.......Nein, reg dich nicht auf, wenn sie dich Luzi nennen, ganz ruhig. Atme ein und aus......denk an deine Gesundheit, schreie nicht rum, nur weil sie so schrecklich unwissend und nervtötend sind......" Als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, sagte er laut: "Es ist nicht mehr erlaubt, die Valar zu erwähnen. Nehmt dann bitte den Teufel oder Sauron."  
  
"Warum dürfen wir den nicht mehr von den Valar reden, Luzi?" fragte Heinz - Hasso.  
  
Luzifazius platzte beinahe der Kragen: "Weil die Valar die Guten sind und wir jetzt die Bösen!"  
  
"Aber ich dachte, Morgoth war auch ein Valar," warf Schorschbert ein.  
  
Mit der Antwort: "Das gehört jetzt nicht zur Sache." versuchte Luzifazius seine Unsicherheit bei diesem Thema zu überdecken und er machte stattdessen lieber weiter: "Gut, nach diesem Krach erschuf Morgoth also........."  
  
"Du hast schon wieder 'also' benutzt", sagte Judas entrüstet.  
  
Luzifazius verspürte plötzlich den Drang Judas zu erwürgen. Aber leider konnte er das nicht, weil Judas unsterblich war . Also fuhr er lieber fort: "Er richtete sich in Mordor seine Residenz ein und von hier aus..........."  
  
Eine Papierkugel traf Luzifazius am Kopf. Nach dieser drastischen Protestkundtuung sah Luzifazius ein, dass er das mit der Geschichte Mordors wohl erst mal lieber auf den nächsten Tag verschieben sollte. Stattdessen kündigte er an, mit der schwarzen Sprache anzufangen: "Ich werde euch jetzt mal was auf Mordorianisch sagen. Übersetzt heißt es: Ein Ring. Ash nazg. Sprecht es mir mal nach."  
  
Die Anwärter auf den Posten eines Nazgul sahen ihn verwirrt an: "Nö, das ist mir zu blöd. Da brech ich mir ja die Zunge ab! Ich lern das nicht!" rief Sepphubert.  
  
Luzifazius verspürte den plötzlichen Drang, seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu knallen. Doch dazu kam es nicht. Plötzlich schrie Schorschbert, der einen Spiegel in der Hand hatte, entsetzt auf. "Was ist denn nun schon wieder?!" fragte Luzifazius.  
  
"Ich......ich seh ja SCHRECKLICH aus! Ich...ich seh aus wie ein wandelnder Toter......und dabei hatte ich doch grad erst ne Schönheits-OP gehabt!"  
  
Die anderen merkten jetzt auch, dass sie ebenfalls nicht mehr ganz das Schönheitsideal waren. "Das ist ja peinlich..........so können wir uns doch nie mehr draußen sehen lassen!" sagte Waldibert, der den Tränen nahe war.  
  
"Nun beruhigt euch doch," sagte Luzifazius, "euer neuer Look soll euch helfen Leute zu erschrecken und wenn ihr keine Leute erschrecken sollt, dann habt ihr ja immer noch eure XXL- Kapuzen."  
  
Um die Neun aufzuheitern, fuhr er fort: "Hört mal, ich geb euch jetzt nur noch schnell eine Liste, wo drauf steht, wovor ihr euch in Acht nehmen müsst und dann zeig ich euch, wie man Leute ausraubt. Wie wär das?"  
  
Alle stimmten zu und lasen sich ihre Listen mehr oder weniger durch:  
  
Mann sollte aufpassen bei: Elben, die an Flüssen stehen Fackelträgern Frauen mit Schwertern  
  
Zum Glück für Luzifazius hatte aber keiner Fragen. Das lag daran, weil sich keiner seiner Schüler die Liste durchgelesen hatte. Das sollte sich später als ein Problem erweisen........  
  
"Ok, dann sagt jetzt mal jeder, was er sagen würde, wenn er jemanden um sein Geld erleichtern möchte," sagte Luzifazius.  
  
Schorschbert: Könnten Sie vielleicht die Freundlichkeit besitzen, mir Ihr Portemonnaie zu übergeben? Das wäre wirklich sehr freundlich.  
  
Teufelslieb: Ähm, dürfte ich mal kurz stören? Ich würde Sie gerne ausrauben.  
  
Hans - Eberhardt: Sehen Sie mal, ist das nicht ein fliegendes Pferd? (schnappt sich Geld, wenn alle nach oben kucken)  
  
Sepphubert: Jetzt rück die verfluchte Kohle rüber oder Fluffi verkloppt dich ganz doll! (Holt rosa Stoffhasen heraus)  
  
Nostradamus: Ihnen wird in naher Zukunft ein großes Unglück passieren. Ein Steinquader wird auf ihr Haus fallen und Sie zerquetschen. Wenn sie mir jetzt ihr Geld geben, dann würde ich es verhindern.  
  
Judas: Jetzt her mit den Moneten, oder ich verrate Sie an irgendjemanden!  
  
@mund: Ich äh ich werde äh sie äh jetzt aus- äh rauben. Es ist besser äh sie kooperieren oder ich äh werde äh Ihnen äh die äh FDP auf äh den äh Hals äh hetzen!  
  
Heinz - Hasso: Jetzt her mit der Knete oder ich beiße Ihnen ins Bein! Wuff  
  
Waldibert: Her mit der Knete! Sonst werde ich unhöflich.  
  
"Ich geb's auf", sagte Luzifazius, während er seinen Kopf immer wieder gegen die Wand schlug.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Am Abend sah Vodelborscht Luzifazius in der Kneipe sitzen, umgeben von verschieden Bier-, Wein- und Schnapsgläsern.  
  
"Hallo Luzifazius! Mann, du siehst ja gar nicht gut aus! War dein erster Tag so schlecht? Und warum hast du eine Beule am Kopf?" fragte Vodelborscht besorgt.  
  
Luzifazius einzige Antwort war, weinend zusammenzubrechen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ja, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ja Reviews sind das Lebenselexier des Autors! *röchel* 


	7. Die verunglückte Schulstunde

Ja, ja, ich LIEBE stressige Schultage............besonders dann wenn man in einer Klausur 3 Stunden lang ein Liebesgedicht interpretieren muss! Hehe, das Metrum ist glaub ich schon mal falsch.......na ja. Es ist dann auch besonders hilfreich, wenn jemand immer wir werden versagen! vor sich hin murmelt.  
  
*~*~  
  
Die aus dem Ruder gelaufene Schulstunde  
Nachdem mehr als die Hälfte von Saurons mehr oder weniger intellektuellem Personal in der Kreisklinik Barad-dur wegen eines Nervenzusammenbruchs und einer Alkoholvergiftung lag (Die Nazguls verschlissen wirklich viele Orks und Gondor hatte schon daran gedacht die dunklen Typen als stärkste Waffe anzuheuern.), beschloss Sauron härtere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Er griff zu seinem rosa - rot gemusterten Nottelefon, das er vor 50 Jahren günstig im Sommerschlussverkauf erworben hatte, und wählte die Nummer 0190 - 666- S.O.S. .  
  
"Satanistisch veranlagter Verein zur Hilfe gegen aufmümpfige Angestellte (svVzHgaA) e.V, GmbH, AG., die nicht entlassen werden können, Sie sprechen mit der Bekehrung - zum - gehorchenden - Bösen - Behörde, mein Name ist uninteressant, was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte eine gelangweilte Stimme.  
  
"Ähm, ja, meine Mitgliedsnummer ist 23 und ich brauch einen geeigneten Lehrer für gerade umgepolte Ringgeister, Herr...ähm...Uninteressant." antwortete Sauron.  
  
"So, so, der Chef persönlich. Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt......Ich denke, für Euch mahlen die Mühlen der Behörde schneller, Eure Ratlosigkeit. In 20 Jahren meldet sich dann mal ein passender Lehrer bei Euch," sagte der, dessen Name uninteressant ist.  
  
"Das ist aber schön, dass das so schnell geht. Vielen Dank!" sagte Sauron erfreut und legte auf.  
  
~*~  
  
Fast 20 Jahre später............  
  
Inzwischen war im Lande Mordor viel passiert. Der Großteil der Angestellten und Beamten verbrachte den Rest seines Lebens im Sanatorium Gondors mit schönem Ausblick auf die Bucht von Belfalas. (Sie kriegten nämlich immer einen Schreikrampf, wenn sie etwas schwarzes sahen.) Mordor war also ziemlich ausgestorben und in Saurons Staatskasse herrschte auch Ebbe, wegen des Sanatoriums. So war Sauron gezwungen einen Vertrag mit Hobby - Genforscher Saruman schließen, damit Mordor nicht völlig entorkt wurde.  
  
Auf die Tausendstelsekunde genau 20 Jahre nach dem Griff zum Nottelefon klopfte es an der Tür von Kuckerchen Saurons Freiluftbüro. Herein kam ein kleiner, unscheinbarer Mann mit riesengroßer Brille und einer abgewetzten Aktentasche. Hätte Sauron noch was anderes als ein mit einer Kontaktlinse besetztes Auge gehabt, dann wäre er mit Sicherheit wegen eines akuten Lachkrampfes vom Turm gefallen. Aber da das nicht ging, beschränkte er sich darauf, etwas verwirrt an seiner Kontaktlinse herumzuruckeln und den neuen Lehrer, der sich als Nummer 007 vorstellte, zum Klassenraum der Nazguls zu dirigieren. Als Nummer 007 weg war, griff Sauron zu seinem normalen Telefon, was schweinchenrosa war, und rief seinen ehemaligen Chef Morgoth an, der wegen eines Finanzskandals hatte untertauchen müssen, um mit ihm zu wetten, wann der Speziallehrer aufgeben würde.  
  
~*~  
  
Bei den Nazguls:  
  
Die Papierkugeln trafen ihr Ziel nicht. 007 schaffte es ihnen auf mysteriöse Weise auszuweichen. Die Nazguls waren verwirrt. Mit der Zeit und viel Übung hatten sie nämlich eine Trefferquote von 100% erreicht.  
  
"Hä?" fragte Schorschbert verwirrt, "warum treffen wir nicht?"  
  
"Die physikalische Diskrepanz eines recycelten biologischen Stoffes, der Grundstoff bei den alten Römern auch als arbor bekannt, und zwischen mir ist nicht relevant," erhielt er als Antwort.  
  
Die Gesichtsausdrücke der Nazguls schienen zu sagen: " Ich versteh nur Bahnhof." 007 jedoch ließ sich davon nicht stören und machte es sich auf dem Pult bequem. Dann begann er mit Mathematikunterricht: "Ein Agrarökonom trägt mit 10,054kg subterranen Feldfrüchten, Herkunftsland Amörrika, zur Erhaltung des globalen Wirtschaftssystems bei. Er erhält 150,234 Mordor$. Errechen Sie den wahren Profit, wenn die Produktionskosten für 150,5 kg Wurzel aus Phi weniger mächtig sind, als der Profit! Ohne Taschenrechner!"  
  
Die Gesichter der Nazgul waren inzwischen so lang wie Saurons Sperrholztürmchen und sie wurden noch länger. 007 sperrte sie nämlich solange ein, bis sie ihm die richtige Lösung präsentieren würden.  
  
~*~ Nummer 007 schob den Schlüssel für die Tür, hinter der den Nazguls die umgepolten Köpfe rauchten, in seine Aktentasche und machte sich auf den Weg, um Sauron Bericht zu erstatten.  
  
"Und das soll helfen?" fragte Sauron etwas skeptisch.  
  
"Aber sicher, Eure Unüberzeugtheit," antwortete Nummer 007, "das klappt immer. In zwei Wochen haben sie genug."  
  
"Ja, und? Da ist doch kein richtiges Resultat," meinte Sauron immer noch wenig überzeugt.  
  
"Aber ja doch! Es gibt sogar zwei Resultate," antwortete der Speziallehrer gelassen, "zu einem wissen wir, dass sie nicht Kopfrechnen können und zweitens kann man sie durch einen kleinen Nervenkrieg weichkochen und dann sind sie sehr gehorsam!" antwortete Nummer 007 mit einem ziemlich fiesen Grinsen.  
  
"Aber ist das nicht ein unfreundlicher Akt?" Sauron war immer noch etwas skeptisch.  
  
007 schnaubte: "Also, diese Bedenken grade vom rosaroten Herrscher zu hören.....ach seht es Euch doch einfach an."  
  
~*~  
  
15 Tage später:  
  
Wie besprochen fand sich Saurons überdimensionales Kuckerchen durch Zoomtechnik vor der Tür der Nazguls an. Nummer 007 kriegte bei Saurons Anblick beinahe einen Lachanfall, aber er unterdrückte ihn schließlich und fragte stattdessen durch die Tür: "Wie ist dann jetzt nun das Ergebnis?"  
  
Stille  
  
"Nun?" fragte 007  
  
"Ähm, wir sind noch bei der Aufgabenstellung"; kam es schließlich betreten von der anderen Seite der Tür.  
  
"Aha, wie wollt ihr dann durch das weitere Leben kommen? Was macht ihr, wenn ihr eine Steuererklärung abgeben müsst?" fragte 007  
  
Betretene Stille.  
  
Nummer 007 fuhr fort: "Ich kann euch nicht rauslassen, bevor die Aufgabe fertig ist!"  
  
Unterdrücktes schluchzen war zu hören. Schließlich startete Nostradamus einen Bestechungsversuch: "Ich könnte ein Leben lang die Zukunft vorhersagen."  
  
"Welche?"  
  
"Hä? Zukunft ist doch Zukunft."  
  
Nein, da gibt es gravierende Unterschiede. Wenn du zum Beispiel immer Steuern zahlst, hast du eine gute Zukunft und da braucht man erstrecht keinen Vorherseher. Kann man sich auch selbst raustüfteln. Hast du überhaupt eine gesetzliche Genehmigung zum Vorhersagen.  
  
Stille. Bis ein neuer Versuch gestartet wurde. Aber Nummer 007 war nicht auszutricksen. Schließlich waren die Nazguls der Verzweiflung nahe und versprachen von nun an immer alles zu machen, was man von ihnen wollte.  
  
"Schön sagte 007 schließlich. Hier ist die Rechnung. In Bar bitte."  
  
Sauron platzte beinahe die Kontaktlinse. Augenknirschend händigte er dem Spezi 70000 Mordor$ aus und er nahm sich vor, dass die Nazguls das alles wieder abarbeiten müssten. War ja auch schließlich ihre Schuld.  
  
Bei der Verabschiedung sagte Nummer 007 noch: "Ihr solltet besser auf Eure Kontaktlinse achten, Eure Lächerlichkeit." Dann verschwand er schnell.  
  
Sauron dachte: "Hä?" Dann fiel ihm siedendheiß ein, dass er vorhin seine Kontaktlinse nicht mitgezoomt hatte. Also hatte jeder sein in Wirklichkeit rosa - pinkes Auge gesehen.  
  
"Oh, vie peinlich!" murmelte er entsetzt und machte erst mal für ein paar 100 Jahre inkognito Urlaub.  
  
~*~*~ Und jetzt eine Rewiev bitte! 


	8. Das ging ja jetzt völlig in den Bademant...

Ha, jetzt hab ich es endlich wieder geschafft, zu updaten. Eigentlich hätte ich das ja früher machen wollen, aber sämtliche Entwürfe sind meiner Selbstzensur zum Opfer gefallen (Ja, ja, ich weiß....dämliche Ausrede). Übrigens, danke für die vielen Reviews!  
  
^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°  
*°^°*°^°*°^  
  
Das ging ja jetzt wohl völlig in den Bademantel!  
  
Da die Rechnung von Sarumans Genlabor ein nettes kleines Loch in den Ausmaßen von Angmar minus Udûn plus Barad-dûr mal Osgiliath durch Wurzel aus Minas Morgul in Onkel Saurons Staatskasse gerissen hatte, sah sich der rosa-rote Herrscher gezwungen, gewisse Personalumschichtungen vorzunehmen. Alle unangenehmen Arbeiten ließ das riesige Kuckerchen nun die Nazgûls übernehmen. Es war ja schließlich auch ihre Schuld gewesen, dass es zu einem Bevölkerungsrückgang kam. Die schwarzen Bademantelträger waren von dieser neuen Einspaarungsidee nicht gerade sehr erbaut. Da es in Mordorland weder Gewerkschaften, noch sonstige sozialtechnische Phänomene gab, konnten die umgemodelten ehemaligen Menschenchefs nicht viel tun, als die Arbeit zu verrichten. Dachte Sauron zumindest. Aber wie schon Saurons Omi, Melkor habe sie teuflisch, sagte: Nichts ist so einfach, wie es aussieht und falls irgendetwas schief gehen kann, wird es dieses mit Sicherheit im ungünstigsten Moment tun.  
  
Saurons schwarzgekleidete Sandkastenrocker hatten sich nämlich schon einen feuer- und kontaktlinsenfesten Plan aus ihren eigentlich auf I-love-Sauron getrimmten Hirnen gejubelt. Plan 1A*9@ sah eine Gehaltserhöherungsforderung vor, inklusive Gefahrenzulage, versteht sich. Falls dieses Vorhaben fehlschlagen sollte, hatte sich Waldibert den Ausweichplan 2B*9W ausgedacht. Dieser beinhaltete Onkelchen Sauri und seinem Minister für alles, Vodelborscht, einige Fässer hochprozentigen mordorianischen Whiskey zukommen zu lassen und ihnen dann, wenn sie einige Zacken in der Krone hatten, ein Dokument für eine Gehaltserhöhung zur Unterschrift unterzuschieben. Waldibert wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass man im stark angeheiterten Zustand nicht die Bohne peilte und irgendwelche Sachen anstellte, an die man sich im ausgenüchterten Zustand dann nicht mehr erinnern konnte.  
  
Der vorrausschauende Nostradamus hatte in Zusammenarbeit mit Judas, dem Spezitypen für Verschwörungen und sonstige kleinkriminelle Aktivitäten, noch einen Plan 3C*9JN ausgearbeitet. Dieser beinhaltete das Stürzen des Diktators mit dem Augenproblem und Bildung eines Novumnazgûlrates.  
  
Schorschbert wurde damit beauftragt, Plan 1A*9@ auszuführen, da er ja sowieso die oberste Autoritätsperson der ghosts in black war. Also schleppte sich der Nazgûlobermacker mit dem Brief in der Hand die 666 Stufen zu Saurons Freiluftbüro hinauf. Keuchend überwand er die letzten Stufen und sackte vor Saurons Bürotür halb tot (zum zweiten Mal) vor Atemnot in sich zusammen. Schorschis miserable Kondition rührte daher, dass er erstens ein ehrlich gesagt fauler Sack war, was sportliche Aktivitäten betraf, (er schaffte es in der Werbepause grad mal mit Mühe und Not zum Kühlschrank, um sich ein neues Mordorpilsener zu holen) und außerdem schaffte er es sich durch überzeugend vorgetäuschte, plötzliche Anfälle von Querschnittslähmungen vor den wöchentlichen Sporteinheiten zu drücken.  
  
Nachdem sich Schorschberts Herzfrequenz wieder einigermaßen normalisiert hatte und er wenigstens teilweise wieder Luft bekam, klopfte er an Kuckerchens Tür. Luzifazius öffnete ihm und nahm seinen Brief für Sauron entgegen. Sauron rückte seine Kontaktlinse richtig hin und begann zu lesen.  
  
Anscheinend schien Saurons Auge der Brief nicht sonderlich zu gefallen, weil von den Rändern der herrschaftlichen Kontaktlinse Rauch aufstieg und die Luft nach angekokeltem Plastik zu riechen begann.  
  
Sauron schimpfte so laut los, dass Schorschbert, der sein Hörgerät auf eine zu hohe Stufe gestellt hatte, beinahe taub und platt geworden werde. (Der Nazgûlchef war bei dem mordorianischen Schimpfwörterschwall nämlich beinahe vom Sperrholzturm gestürzt.) Er sah also lieber zu, dass er die Fliege machte, denn mit seiner Schrecklichkeit war wirklich nicht zu spaßen, wenn er einen cholerischen Anfall hatte.  
  
Der Rest der Nazgûltruppe konnte sich, aufgrund Saurons Geschimpfe, das in halb Mordor zu hören war, schon denken, dass Plan 1A*9@ nicht unbedingt erfolgreich war. Während Schorschi sich ein neues Hörgerät besorgte, zog der Rest los, um einige Fässer hochprozentigen Alkohol zu organisieren.  
  
Die Nazgûls standen im Spirituosenkeller von Barad-dûr und suchten gerade in der Abteilung, wo Alkohol über 40% gelagert wurde, nach dem für ihre Zwecke geeigneten Alkohol, als der Hausmeister, Herr Drüsenhäger, plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchte und misstrauisch fragte: "Was habt ihr denn hier zu suchen? Ihr seid doch noch nicht 180 Jahre alt und somit ist es euch nicht erlaubt Hochprozentiges zu trinken!"  
  
Sepphubert fiel zum Glück geistesgegenwärtig eine gute Ausrede ein: "Das wissen wir doch Herr Drüsenhäger. Wir brauchen den Alkohol nur für den Chemieunterricht. Wir wollen Kupferoxid zu Kupfer reduzieren und dazu brauchen wir nun mal halt Alkohol als Oxidationsmittel."  
  
Herr Drüsenhäger kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf und sah aus, wie ein Kandidat bei Gruznach Jaukz, der gefragt wird, ob er wirklich sicher ist, ob seine Antwort auch die Richtige ist. Anscheinend hatte der Hausmeister Chemie ziemlich früh abgegeben. Teufelslieb, der zufällig seine Schultasche dabei hatte, kramte das Chemiebuch heraus und hielt es Herrn Drüsenhäger hin. Während der Hausmeister in das Buch vertieft war, rollten die Nazgûls schnell ein 1l-Fässchen mit 45%igem Alkohol an ihm vorbei.  
  
Im Gruppenraum trafen sie wieder auf Schorschbert, der gerade dabei war, sich die Bedienungsanleitung für sein neues Hörgerät durchzulesen.  
  
@mund wurde damit beauftragt das Fässchen zu Saurons Bürotür zu bringen, da er die beste Kondition hatte. Er sprintete die 666 Stufen hoch, die Schorschbert nur mit Mühe und Not überwunden hatte und stellte das Fass vor der Tür ab, klopfte und rannte schnell wieder nach unten.  
  
Sauron, oder bessergesagt sein Auge und Luzifazius freute sich sehr über das nette Präsent. Nach einer Weile war das Fass leer, die beiden blau und in Saurons Büro kam langsam Partystimmung auf. Auf jeden Fall bei Sauron. Luzi lag nämlich an einer Turmspitze und schien plötzlich alles sehr lustig zu finden. Sauron allerdings wurde richtig ausgelassen und übte ein paar Augenschwünge. Dabei stieß er aber schmerzhaft gegen seine Kontaktlinse und daher warf er diese fort, um mehr Bewegungsspielraum zu haben. Er war aber schon so breit, dass er gar nicht mehr dran dachte, dass jetzt für jederork sein pink-lilafarbendes Auge gut sichtbar war.  
  
Auf der höchsten Turmspitze Gondors fragten sich die Wachen derweil, welche Art von neuer teuflischer Gemeinheit eine solche Geschmacksverirrung in Sachen Farbzusammenstellung sein könnte.  
  
Da das überdimensionale Kuckerchen nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu tanzen ging der Ausweichplan der Nazgûls auch in die Grütze. Also mussten sie es jetzt auf die harte Tour mit ihrem letzten Plan versuchen.  
  
Die neun Bademantelträger entschieden sich dafür, gleich am nächsten Morgen zuzuschlagen, da zu erwarten war, dass Sauron und Luzifazius mit einem riesigen Kater aufwachen würden und deshalb nicht viel mitkriegen würden.  
  
Gesagt, getan.  
  
Luzifazius wurde in ein handliches Paket verschnürt und in eine Abstellkammer verfrachtet und Saurons Auge, immer noch ohne Kontaktlinse (die Nazgûls waren schon halbtot vor Lachen), wurde kurzerhand zum Schicksalsberg verfrachtet und dort festgeschnürt. Vodelborscht, Saurons Minister für alles hatte sich wohlweislich zu einer Bergwanderung in die Gegend um Minas Morgul verzogen, weil er keine Lust hatte, in irgendetwas reingezogen zu werden.  
  
Die Nazgûls hatten in der Zwischenzeit den Regierungsapparat übernommen und allen Angestellten und Beamten zur Feier des Tages freigegeben. Um es kurz zu sagen: Bald herrschte völliges Chaos, weil keiner mehr bereit war, etwas anstrengendes zu tun.  
  
Nach mehreren Tagen hatte sich der abgesetzte Herrscher, jetzt ohne Kontaktlinse der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben, endlich von den Nebenwirkungen des Saufgelages erholt. Er versuchte zunächst die Fesseln durchzuglühen. Da das Seil aber von der mordorianischen Feuerwehr hatte und es somit feuerfest war, brachte es natürlich nichts. Deshalb beschränkte sich das überdimensionale Kuckerchen darauf ziemlich laut: "VODELBORSCHT!!!!!" zu rufen.  
  
Der Angesprochene unterbrach sofort sein alpinistisches Vergnügen und eilte zum Schicksalsberg. Auf seinem Weg dorthin bemerkte er schon, dass sich Mordor mehr oder weniger in Anarchie befand. An Saurons persönlichem Mini Vulkan und Schmelzofen angekommen, band er seinen Chef los, wobei er geflissentlich die fehlende Kontaktlinse übersah.  
  
"Immer wenn man dich braucht, bist du nicht da!" zeterte Sauron schließlich verstimmt.  
  
"Hier stehe ich und kann nicht anders," gab der so angepflaumte ruhig zurück.  
  
"Lass die dummen Luthersprüche und besorg mir lieber meine Kontaktlinse zurück," knurrte der Chef der Bösen noch immer sauer.  
  
Nachdem Sauron wieder glücklicher Besitzer seiner rot-orangen Kontaktlinse war, machten sie sich auf, um den aufmüpfigen Untergebenen mal so richtig Feuer unterm Hintern zu machen. Diese waren gerade dabei mit dem aus dem Spirituosenkeller entwendeteten Alkohol ein kleines Wettsaufen zu veranstalten.  
  
Soviel also zum Thema regieren.  
  
Vodelborscht steckte die mehr oder wenigen blauen Bademantelträger in eine Zelle, in der sie ihren Prozess erwarten konnten.  
  
Sauron hing wieder an seinem üblichen Platz im Freiluftbüro und versuchte schon mal im Voraus ein Urteil zu finden. Schließlich wandte er sich an Vodelborscht: "Fällt dir da nichts ein, wie wir sie bestrafen könnten?"  
  
"Hmmm, ich wüsste da schon was, die Bockländische Lösung!"  
  
"Die was?"  
  
"Die Bockländische Lösung: Wir nehmen das, was wir nicht haben und zwacken hier und da etwas ab und fügen hinzu, was wir nicht brauchen und am Schluss sieht alles besser aus, als es am Anfang war."  
  
"Hä?" Sauron ruckelte verwirrt an seiner Kontaktlinse., "Ich versteh zwar nicht, wie das Prinzip davon funktioniert, aber machen wir einfach mal." Vodelborscht flüsterte Sauron die Bockländische Lösung für diesen Fall ins Auge.  
  
Die Nazgûls wurden aus ihrer Zelle geholt und in Saurons schmales Freiluftbüro gequetscht.  
  
"So," begann Sauron, "eure Strafe wird sein, auf Lebenszeit Außendienst zu verrichten. Einspruch nicht gestattet. Das Urteil wird sofort ausgeführt."  
  
"Aber das ist nicht fair, wir wollen einen Anwalt," heulten die Nazgûls, als sie von mehreren Wachen zu ihrem neuen Arbeitsplatz verfrachtet wurden.  
  
"Sauron rückte sich zufrieden seine Kontaktlinse zurecht, dann fragte er plötzlich: "Wo ist eigentlich Luzifazius hin?"  
  
^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°*°^°  
*°^°*°^°*°^  
  
so, das wäre geschafft. Es ist wirklich blöd, wenn einem nichts mehr einfällt. Das nächste Kapitel kommt hoffentlich schneller! 


	9. AbstellkammerEpisode

Dieses Kapitel ist eigentlich nur so ein Lückenfüller........bis mir wieder etwas zu den Nazgûls einfällt. (Typischer Fall vom Sommerloch.) Hier geht es um Luzifazius in seiner Abstellkammer und seine Gedanken.  
  
Jetzt liege ich hier schon seit drei Tagen verschnürt in dieser Abstellkammer. Ich glaube, meine Beine sind abgestorben. Glaube ich. Wenn ich hier jemals wieder rauskommen sollte, dann würde ich kündigen. Das heißt, wenn ein Ork irgendwo in Mittelerde, außer Mordor, Angmar oder Barad- dûr, einen anständigen Job kriegen würde. Da wird sofort auf einen geschossen. Außerdem ist man vor diesen Nazgûls nirgendwo sicher! Ein verschimmelten Fisch für ein nazgûlfreies Leben. Ich glaube, ich muss beim Boss wirklich eine Gehaltserhöhung beantragen. Und am Besten noch eine Gefahrenzulage dazu. Und wenn ich hier erst als Skelett rauskomme, dann auch noch Schadensersatz. Meine zwanzig Haare sind schließlich versichert.  
  
Ansonsten habe ich noch etwas mit mir selbst diskutiert. Hab schon ein Gefühl wie der letzte Schizo drauf. Na ja, mir gehen auch langsam die Themen aus. Als letztes hatte ich ein ganz interessantes Thema: Ich habe diskutiert, warum in den meisten Geschichten der Menschen die Personen jung sterben. Ich bin zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass das so ist, weil niemand sie alt sehen will. Ich meine, wer will schon sehen, wie Julia immer fetter und faltiger wird, oder wie Romeo immer sein Gebiss rausfällt? Ich nicht.  
  
Jetzt ist schon ne Woche rum. Ich könnte einen Drachen essen! Dieser Augen- Idiot, der sich mein Chef nennt, scheint mich komplett vergessen zu haben. Die Nazgûls auch.  
  
Ich glaub, ich brauch Urlaub..................................  
  
Ja, das ist alles, was mir in den Ferien eingefallen ist, oder bessergesagt, wozu ich mich aufraffen konnte. In zwei Wochen hab ich auch schon wieder Schule *seufz*........na ja review...... 


	10. 9 qualifizierte Bösewichte suchen einen ...

9 qualifizierte Bösewichte suchen einen Job  
  
Das große Schwarze Tor schloss sich langsam hinter den neun Bademantelträgern. Am liebsten hätte der Portier das Tor zugeknallt, aber leider ging das nicht, weil die Trolle dazu zu langsam waren. Ganz Mordor war trotzdem erleichtert und die nächste Woche war eine einzige Party. Die Woche darauf hatten alle übrigens einen schlimmen Kater, doch das ist eine andere Geschichte...............  
  
"Was nun?" fragte @mund. Die Bademantelträger beschlossen, das zu tun, was jeder zumindest halbwegs vernünftiger Nazgul in so einer Situation getan hätte: Sie suchten die nächste Kneipe auf, um ihr neues Wohnungs- und Arbeitsproblem bei ein oder mehreren Bierchen zu besprechen. Außerdem war die Informationsfülle, die ein Barkeeper zu bieten hatte, nicht zu unterschätzen. Genau wie bei Frisören wussten sie interessantes über ihre Kunden zu erzählen. Der einige wirkliche Unterschied war, dass ein Wirtshausgast erst beim fünften Bier anfing, interessantes, sprich peinliches, aus seinem Leben mitzuteilen.  
  
Kurz vor Minas Morgul sahen sie endlich eine passende Besäufnisanstalt, die den Namen "Zum abgesägten Palantir" trug, der in einem fluoreszierenden, schleimig aussehenden hellgrün geschrieben war. Der Name hatte schon viele philosophische Diskussionen über sich ergehen lassen müssen, aber es wusste irgendwie noch immer niemand, was dieser Name genau zu bedeuten hatte. Selbst der Wirt wusste es nicht. Er konnte sich nur noch an Aliens erinnern. Was auch immer das schon wieder war. (Es wurde aber vermutet, dass es Werbung der Post war, deren Konkurrenz das Palantirnetzwerk ist.)  
  
Die Nazguls legten ihr Bargeld zusammen und mussten feststellen, dass es nur noch für einen zwei - Liter - Eimer Sangria reichen würde. Immerhin besser als nichts. Für jeden ein Bier konnten sie sich leider nicht leisten, da im Wirtshaus noch keine Mordor Express Kreditkarten akzeptiert wurden (Das wäre dann aber auch sinnlos gewesen, weil Sauron nämlich ihr Konto hatte sperren lassen.). Während die Nazguls stilecht aus einem Putzeimer und mit langen Partystrohhalmen ihre Sangria schlürften, fragten sie den Wirt um Rat.  
  
Der rückte aber erst mit Tipps aus, als die Nazguls ihm ihre Leidensgeschichte erzählt hatten. (Ein Wirt braucht ja schließlich auch einen Nebenerwerb, bei diesen Steuern heutzutage. Boulevardblätter zahlen ziemlich gut.)  
  
"Also," meinte der Wirt, "ich hätte da schon ein paar Jobideen, aber dazu bräuchte man Qualifikationen. Kreischt bitte mal."  
  
Die Nazguls taten es. Jeder im Umkreis von 200 m musste sich die Ohren zuhalten. "Nein," sagte der Wirt schließlich, "ein Job als Banshees kommt auch nicht in Frage. Versucht es mal lieber in Dol Guldur. Da brauchen sie glaube ich noch Personal, um die Elben fertig zu machen."  
  
-----  
  
Ja, ja, ich weiß, es ist wieder ziemlich kurz. Aber ich hab gerade so viel zu tun. Ich hab grad mal 1 ½ Wochen Schule und es kommt mir schon wieder wie Jahre vor. Na ja, man hatte ja auch gar keine Schonzeit. (O-Ton Erdkundelehrerin: Wir wollen nicht viel Zeit mit dem Organisieren vertrödeln, sondern gleich anfangen.) 


	11. Quizshow

Das hier war schon seit Ende 2004 (!) auf meinem PC. Ich habe es vor kurzem beim Aufräumen der Festplatte wieder gefunden und habe es noch ein bisschen ergänzt. Vielleicht kommt mir ja bald die zündende Idee für diese Story oder so. Vielleicht in 1 ½ Jahren, wenn man sich meine update – Gewohnheiten genauer ansieht. hehe. Aber besser zu spät als nie!

Da die Kreditkarten der Nazguls gesperrt waren und das letzte Geld für den Putzeimer Sangria draufgegangen war, mussten sich die 9 Badelmantelträger nach einer neuen Geldquelle umsehen. Durch Zufall sah mund ein Plakat, dass auf ein Quiz hinwies, wo man 45 Goldbarren gewinnen konnte. Durch Zufall fand dieses Quiz noch am selben Abend statt.

Also, nichts wie hin.

Jetzt machten sich Luzifazius' leicht verunglückte Lehrstunden anscheinend doch bezahlt, da die Nazguls es tatsächlich fertig brachten, die Wachmänner und eine Partei der Quizkandidaten so zu erschrecken und einzuschüchtern, dass das Sanatorium an der Bucht von Belfalas noch mehr Zulauf bekam. Was aber wirklich bewundernswert war, war aber, dass niemand sonst von dem Austausch etwas mit bekam.

Erst der Moderator merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Nachdem er die neun gesichtslosen und in Bademäntel gekleideten Typen eine Weile etwas nervös beobachtet hatte, sagte er schließlich:

„Äh, entschuldigen Sie, diese Show heißt aber 4 1/2 gegen 4 ½. Sie sind aber 9."

„Wohl noch nie was von einer gespaltenen Persönlichkeit gehört, oder was?" knurrte mund recht überzeugend Furcht einflößend, während sich die restlichen Bademantelträger drohend vor dem Menschen aufbauten.

„Na ja", stammelte dieser schließlich Angstschweiß vergießend, „das könnten wir vielleicht noch einmal gelten lassen. Dann fangen wir doch am Besten gleich an!"

Nun stellte sich heraus, dass die Geldbeschaffung doch nicht so einfach sein würde wie gedacht. Wie Luzifazius gerne jedem bestätigen würde, waren die Nazguls eben doch schlechte Schüler. So war es aber auch nicht verwunderlich, dass die Gegner der Badelmäntelträger eine Frage nach der anderen beantworteten. Aber diese Fragen hatten es aber auch in sich…

Ein Mitglied aus jeder Gruppe musste nun gegeneinander antreten und welche Tippgemeinschaft am Ende die meisten der Punkte hatte, würde dann auch die Goldbarren gewinnen.

Waldibert wurde als erster auserkoren, die folgende Anfangsfrage zu beantworten:

Auf einer Straße sehen Sie das Schild Achtung Wildwechsel und darunter steht ein Schild mit der Aufschrift 500m. Was ist hier möglich?

a) Weiß nicht, da ich in der Reitschule nicht aufgepasst habe.

b) Alle 500m überquert ein Oliphant die Straße.

c) Bin noch unentschieden.

d) Oliphanten mit einer zulässigen Gesamtlänge von über 500m ist das Durchlaufen verboten.

e) Viel.

Der Badelmantelträger, der nicht viel Ahnung hatte entschied sich deshalb für Antwort a), während sein Gegner e) wählte. Wenn die Herren Bademantelträger in der Schule und auch überhaupt besser aufgepasst hätten, hätten sie gewusst, dass a) nur eine Fang – Antwort hätte sein können. Wer würde so etwas auch schon zugeben.

So ging es Hasso bei der nächsten Antwort auch nicht besser, da die Nazguls bei diesem Thema in der Vergangenheit nichts besseres zu tun gehabt hatten, als Luzifazius' rhetorischen Fähigkeiten zu kritisieren, als er ihnen von diesem Sachverhalt erzählen wollte.

Wieso haben sich Melkor und die anderen Valar gestritten?

a) Manwe hat Melkors Diskokugel nicht zurückgegeben.

b) Yavanna hat Melkor beim Pokern über den Tisch gezogen.

c) Woher soll ich dass denn wissen?

d) Im Geschichtsbuch nachschlagen.

Es muss natürlich nicht erwähnt werden, dass c) nicht die strategisch beste Antwort war…

Auch bei der nächsten Frage, zeigten die Bademantelträger, dass sie von wichtigen Büchern mal wieder keine Ahnung hatten.

3) Wer reitet so spät...

a) ...durch die Pampa?

b) ...die Oliphanten zu?

c) ...durch Nacht und Wind?

d) ...die Nachbarsfrau?

Wenigstens war es bemerkenswert, dass Sepphubert es schaffte, 10 Minuten angestrengt, den Kopf Richtung Decke zu halten. Solange, bis der Showmaster entnervt, der gegnerischen Mannschaft den Punkt zusprach.

Langsam merkten auch die Nazguls, dass sie deshalb das mit den Goldbarren vergessen konnten.

„Hören Sie mal", unterbrach Teufelslieb den Moderator deshalb, „so war das hier aber nicht gedacht. Auf der Ankündigung zu dieser Show stand aber nicht, das man zur Beantwortung dieser Fragen eine akademische Ausbildung braucht."

„Genau", warf Nostradamus ein, „ das ist doch Betrug. Wir hohlen uns jetzt die Goldbarren und gut ist."

„Sie kommen doch gar nicht an das Passwort des Tresors", antwortete der Moderator selbstsicher, um seine Angst vor Saurons in Ungnade gefallener Erschreckerbande zu überdecken.

„Das ist doch leicht", antwortete Nostradamus, „die Zahlenkombination lautet 59873."

Dies schien den Menschen etwas aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Währenddessen hatten die Nazguls aber auch schon den Tresor geöffnet und die Goldbarren in ihren schwarzen Bademänteln verschwinden lassen.

Nachdem sie sich Pferde besorgt hatten, brachen sie Richtung Dol Guldur auf, weil der Wirt im ‚Zum abgesägten Palantir' ihnen ja erzählt hatte, dass es dort Jobs geben sollte.

Dass sie vielleicht auch noch eine Landkarte hätten kaufen sollen, bemerkten sie erst, als sie nach zwei Wochen feststellten, dass sie weit östlich von Mordor gelandet waren, anstatt Richtung Norden zu reiten.


	12. Chapter 12

und der Rest der Geschichte

Da sie sich wie gesagt durch in die falsche Richtung reisen verirrt hatten, mussten sie noch einmal den ganzen Weg zurück und sich eine vernünftige Landkarte zu besorgen. Damit schafften sie es auch bis zum Außenposten Saurons in Dol Guldur, wo sie nach einigen Jahrhunderten das gesamte Personal so entnervt hatten, dass sie zum Außendienst im Außendienst abkommandiert wurden. Jetzt war das einzigste, dass Saurons Obrigkeit von den Nazgul zu hören und sehen bekam, die Berichte von den Missionen, wie diesen hier:

Betr.: Bericht wegen Akquirierung eines wichtigen Gegenstandes

Tag 1:

Haben vom Hauptstützpunkt Barad-dûr Mission aufgenommen. Sind bis zum Stützpunkt Nebelgebirge gekommen.

Kosten (in Mordor$): 10 für Reinigung von Mänteln, 50 für Pferdefutter, 40 für Essen und 2, 50 für die Putzfrau auf dem Raststättenklo

Tag 22

Bestimmungsort erreicht. Objekt mit lebenden Anhängsel im Auenland nicht aufzufinden. Schließlich doch noch gefunden. Konnte uns aber in Bree durch eine Vortäuschung eines Umstandes abhängen.

Kosten (in Mordor$): 50 für Pferdefutter, 40 für Essen, 20 für eine operative Entfernung eines überdimensionalen Splitters aus einem Pferdehuf (durch ein Bremsmanöver kam der da rein)

Tag 35

Haben es geschafft das Anhängsel ernsthaft zu verletzen. Verlust: 9 Mäntel durch Brandanschlag von Seiten eines Waldläufers, der anscheinend kein ordentliches Shampoo besitzt.

Kosten (in Mordor$): 999 für 9 neue Mäntel, 50 für Pferdefutter, 40 für Essen

Tag 37

Haben Elb verfolgt, der das Anhängsel retten wollte. Haben leider Vollbad im Bruinen genommen. Wichtiger Gegenstand entkommen. Verluste: 9 Pferde, 9 Mäntel, 9 Schwerter, 9 Körperhüllen.

Rückkehr zum Hauptstützpunkt zwecks Regenerierung.

Hochachtungsvoll, 

Schorschbert

Teufelslieb

Hans - Eberhardt

Sepphubert

Nostradamus

Judas

mund

Heinz - Hasso

Waldibert


End file.
